8:52 PM
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Teddy Altman has just lost her husband, Henry Burton. She feels she's lost everything she dreamed her life to be. But what happens when she has to face an even bigger shock, alone? Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Altman stroked the hair of her stiff, cold, pale but peaceful, deceased husband Henry Burton. She was still in shock. Cristina Yang had just told her in the scrub room that Henry was dead. Her sweet, gentle, kind, loving Henry. The first man she'd truly loved since Owen. With Henry there was no hesitation, no what if's in their relationship. Maybe in the beginning, for Teddy at least, but not anymore. They knew what they had, what they were, and what they wanted in life. They dreamed of a big wedding they didn't get to have once he was well again and established in Medical School, a new house in the suburbs and babies, lots of little babies, at least three.

Before Henry's health had took a turn again they had already started trying. Neither wanted to "go in order" of they way society says you're supposed to do things. Both were pushing 40 and even though Teddy knew many women had healthy pregnancies in their late forties and even early fifties, she didn't want to chance it.

So, Teddy did away with her birth control and Henry tossed out his condoms, and away they went for weeks.

She'd wanted a baby for so long. In the Army, she dreamed of marrying Owen and having her children with him, but that ship had sailed. He was still her best friend of course, but after Henry entered her life she quickly realized who she wanted her future with and what that future would entail. Now, she had no idea. Everything was shattered, destroyed. The broken glass in her heart and mind was scattered and she couldn't figure out how she was going to pick up the pieces.

"Henry...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered as she continued to stroke his hair.

Eventually her grief and exhaustion took over and she laid her head heavily laying on his chest. She couldn't even cry anymore, all of her tears had run dry.

The days and weeks went by after Henry's intimate burial and Teddy felt like a prisoner of her own mind. She no longer had Owen, because she declared that she "hated" him after he "put the needs of his hospital over her dead husband," when he kept Henry's death under wraps while she was in an important surgery. So Owen gave up looking for her forgiveness and stayed away from her unless it was work related.

Her residents and interns walked on eggshells around her as well. She wasn't mean or disrespectful towards them of course but they didn't know what to say or think of their boss who's husband just died suddenly, all they could do was be and do whatever she asked of them.

The only person she truly had, who she always had since day 1, was Arizona. Arizona listened to her cry until 3 in the morning on the phone about the life she envisioned with Henry, how she couldn't sleep without him right beside her, and when Teddy was vomiting nearly every day in the Attending's Lounge morning and night, Arizona was there to hold her long blonde hair back.

"Teddy...I think you need to slow down a bit. Maybe you came back too early? Maybe you need to take some time for yourself, and figure things out." Arizona said one night carefully, as she rubbed her friends back after a vomiting episode.

Teddy stared up at her with red, glassy eyes. They were like that because she'd been vomiting of course but she also began crying.

"Honey, what's going on? Just talk to me." Arizona pleaded sadly with her friend.

Teddy sat back, wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Go get my bag. Please." Teddy asked.

Arizona obliged and grabbed her purse quickly.

She handed it to her and Teddy took it slowly. Arizona's heart skipped a beat when she pulled out the objects that revealed why she'd be sick almost every day for over a week.

Teddy handed Arizona three positive pregnancy tests.

Arizona was speechless as she stared down at them, Teddy saw her shock and nodded while letting out a humorless laugh.

"Yup. Found out this morning." Teddy began crying again, harder this time.

"Oh honey..." Arizona was crying softly herself now. She got down beside Teddy on the floor and wrapped her arm around her.

It was difficult. On the one hand, Arizona was thrilled for Teddy. She was finally pregnant. She'd wanted a baby for so long, and she and Henry had been trying. But that was just the thing, now there was no Henry. Teddy was carrying her dead husbands baby. She'd have to do this alone.

"What am I going to do, what the hell am I going to do Arizona?" Teddy cried.

Arizona rocked and shushed her.

"It's going to be okay honey, I promise. No matter what, you're going to have a baby. Henry's baby. You'll have a beautiful reminder of what you two had together." Arizona said.

"I-I can't." Teddy shook her head.

"But Teddy, you wanted a baby. You want this."

"This?!" Teddy suddenly got up and shouted, "This, this is not what I wanted Arizona. My husband, dead and gone. Me, pregnant and alone with no one to share these precious moments with? To give birth and raise this child alone?!"

Arizona stood up slowly.

"I know this is unimaginable, and sure as hell not what you planned but-" Teddy cut her off.

"No, this isn't what I planned. And I'm not going to keep the reminder that my beloved husband is gone..." Teddy composed herself and looked at Arizona with pained, pleading eyes..."Arizona, I want you to give me an abortion. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona Robbins solemnly yet professionally prepared her equipment. She reluctantly scheduled her best friend, Teddy Altman, for termination of her pregnancy two days after she shared the news and asked for her to perform the abortion.

The room was silent. All that could be heard was Teddy nervously clearing her throat as Arizona placed her tools here and there and then, the moment she and Teddy had been dreading the most came.

"Okay, lie back, there ya go." Arizona said as she helped Teddy get as comfortable as possible.

It looked like Teddy was mustering up all the strength of the world not to cry. Her lips were pursed and she stared straight to the ceiling. Arizona's heart was breaking, she didn't want to do this. She respected Teddy's choice, but something told her that this isn't what Teddy truly wanted either.

She tried to talk her out of it, she did. But Teddy was adamant. She missed her husband, her grief was excruciating and she couldn't deal with going through pregnancy, let alone without him by her side. And seeing his face in their child when he or she was born? She just couldn't bear it.

Once Teddy was settled, Arizona took a deep breath.

"Now, Teddy. You know what I have to do before we begin..." she said gently.

Teddy just nodded, without taking her eyes off the ceiling.

Arizona prepared for the mandatory ultrasound, to see how far along Teddy actually was and to decide which termination route to take.

"You'll feel some slight pressure and cold-" Arizona started.

"Just do it." Teddy said coldly.

Arizona inserted the probe slightly and flipped on the monitor.

Teddy flinched at the sensation, she didn't want to see the baby.

Arizona moved the probe around for a minute or so and then, there it was. The heartbeat.

Arizona couldn't keep her professionalism any longer, she started crying. And when she looked over, she discovered Teddy was as well. She kept her eyes to the ceiling but the tears streamed faster and faster down the sides of her face.

Arizona wiped away a few stray tears and cleared her throat.

"It looks like the fetus is about 6 or 7 weeks along and-" Arizona paused and squinted at the screen. She moved the probe around a little more and couldn't help herself from gasping.

Teddy couldn't help but turn her gaze slightly after hearing Arizona's reaction to whatever she discovered. When Teddy saw what Arizona saw, she too was in shock.

Two throbbing heartbeats now echoed the exam room. Teddy was carrying fraternal twins.

Arizona turned with wide blue eyes filled with tears and met Teddy's green ones.

"Oh my god..." Teddy whimpered, and sat up slightly.

Arizona just smiled gently and took Teddy's hand.

"Teddy, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"They...there's two of them, Arizona. There's two babies inside of me." Teddy was still in shock.

"Yes, honey. There are. You and Henry made two healthy babies." Arizona replied.

Teddy shook her head, closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to do this without him." Teddy said.

"I know sweetie, and no matter what you decide I'm here to do and support you in whatever you need." Arizona responded.

Teddy continued to stare at the monitor. Then without warning, she got up from the exam table and began to dress.

"Teddy?" Arizona asked.

"I just need some time..." Teddy said quietly as her eyes darted around the room.

"Okay," Arizona said slightly concerned, "but you know after a certain point I-"

"I know," Teddy said sharply and took a deep breath, "I-I'm not going to terminate Arizona. I won't be having an abortion."

"Oh honey!" Arizona threw her hands in the air and ran over to her friend and embraced her.

Teddy stood still, showing no emotion.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. We're all here for you!" Arizona said cheerfully.

Teddy pulled away and gave her friend a half hearted smile.

"I'll see you later." And she left.

Several weeks went by after Teddy discovered she was carrying twins, Henry's twins. On the outside, she was very subdued and professional, focusing solely on work and not talking to anyone about her pregnancy. Not even Arizona, who simply just wanted to be there for her in support.

Teddy decided she would continue with the pregnancy but she was in denial because she didn't want to acknowledge it. Arizona had printed Teddy some ultrasound images of her twins and tried to give them to her a couple of days after her appointment. She took them but ended up placing them in the back of her cubby where no one, especially her, could see them.

A few more weeks went by and Teddy still hadn't told anyone but Arizona that she was pregnant, not even Owen who she was slowly but surely making peace with. She didn't know if it was subconscious, but she knew she was going to need him in her life again.

One morning as Teddy got out of the shower and began dressing for work, she noticed it. The small but very much there curve to her lower belly that was starting to emerge. She stared at it in the mirror and placed her hand gently to it, covering the whole protrusion.

She spent several minutes gingerly caressing her tiny bump, and that's when it hit her. As painful as it was, she was having Henry's babies. She loved them, god did she love them. She loved them the second she saw them on the screen. But she didn't know how to love them without their daddy there. She felt guilty and sad that he would be missing out on this experience with her and watching their children grow up. He had wanted a family so badly and now he had one.

Teddy started crying, hard. Continuing to rub her belly she decided she needed to do what she had to do to keep her and Henry's babies healthy and thriving.

First, she prepared a healthy, big breakfast for herself. She then stopped at the pharmacy and picked up some prenatal's before heading to the hospital. And then, once she was there, she texted Arizona and asked her to meet her back in exam room A.

"Hey! What's up, are you okay?" Arizona asked cheerfully as she entered the room.

Teddy just smiled softly and pulled up her shirt, exposing her newly founded tiny belly.

"Awww," she replied making a sweet pouted face, "look at you!"

"Arizona, I'd like to have a 12-week ultrasound, if you have time?" Teddy asked.

"Sure!" Arizona replied happily. "Just lie back and get comfortable. I'll have my equipment ready in a few minutes."

Teddy nodded and did as she was told.

As promised within minutes everything was ready to go and Arizona was squeezing cold, blue gel all over Teddy's little bump.

"Okay, everything is looking good," Arizona said as she moved the transducer around, showing off the now practically formed pair of babies, "how are you feeling?"

Teddy scoffed.

"Well, that depends. Emotionally or physically?" She replied.

"Both." Arizona said seriously.

"Well, the nausea started to get bad right after the last appointment but, it's eased up in the last few days actually. I'm feeling hungrier than ever and nothing's made me vomit. I'm eating constantly! And my lower backs been sore but with some stretching routines and Tylenol it hasn't been so bad."

"Okay." Arizona nodded for her to continue.

Teddy paused.

"And emotionally...I'm trying, Arizona, I'm really trying. I miss Henry every day, some days I can't even bare it and I cry myself to sleep at night or in an on call room between surgeries. I want him here, I want him to see these babies when they're born. I still don't know how I'm going to do this without him." Teddy said sadly.

Arizona nodded sympathetically.

"Well, like I told you before and like I'll continue to tell you, we're all going to be here for you and help you with whatever you need during the pregnancy and after these nuggets are born."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you." Teddy smiled and stared at the screen in awe.

"I can't believe how big they've gotten." She said in amazement.

"They're growing fast, it explains that belly that appeared overnight!" Arizona said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Teddy smiled and rubbed it once more, tears pooled in her eyes.

"Congratulations Teddy, you're a mama." Arizona smiled and the two friends embraced tightly.

Suddenly there was a slight knock at the door, Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Owen!" Arizona whipped around in her seat.

Owen stared in shock at Teddy and then to the monitor revealing her condition.

"Teddy...what-what are you-?" He didn't know what to say.

Arizona turned towards Teddy and smiled sweetly.

"I'll give you two a moment, I think you need some time with your friend," she whispered and nodded towards Owen to come in to talk to his Person.

Owen approached Teddy slowly, still in shock to see her on Arizona's exam table, knowing full well why she was there but didn't understand how he didn't know sooner.

He took a seat next to her. She looked at him sadly but with a small smile, excited that her favorite person finally knew she was going to be a mother.

"Surprise..." Teddy whimpered.

Owen turned around and looked at the monitor, at the twins.

"Teddy, you're pregnant. You're pregnant with...twins." Owen whispered.

She started crying hard.

"Yup, 12 weeks. I'm three months pregnant with my dead husbands babies, Owen."

"Teddy..." Owen whispered and held Teddy close, "I'm so sorry but so happy for you. I know how much you've wanted be a mom."

Teddy sobbed into Owens chest. She missed her friend so much. She missed his warm and comforting embrace, and she felt awful for how she'd treated him over the last couple of months. It wasn't his fault, Henry's death wasn't his fault, but she made it that way. In the end, all he was trying to do was protect Teddy from the pain of her loss as long as he possibly could.

"Owen, Owen...I'm so sorry..." She cried.

Owen pulled away and looked deeply into her swollen, puffy, beautiful green eyes. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, you listen to me Teddy. Do not apologize. I screwed up. You were grieving, and you had the right to be pissed at me. I went about it all wrong, and now this..." He trailed off and looked down at her belly, and then to the monitor.

Teddy placed her hand on her little bump and rubbed it softly.

"I love these babies so much already," she said softly, "but I'm terrified, and sad. I'm terrified of becoming a mother to not only one but TWO babies, alone! And I'm heartbroken that Henry is missing this..."

Owen nodded in understanding. Then he took Teddy's hands.

"Teddy, I am so sorry that Henry isn't here for this. He'd be over the moon about these two. But you are not alone, do you hear me? You're not alone." He stated.

Teddy smiled.

"Thank you, Owen. I'm glad you're here."

Owen took a moment, hoping that Teddy wouldn't reject his idea.

"Teddy, I know it won't be the same, obviously, but if you'll let me...I want to be there, through all of this. I want to help you, I want to be there for all of the appointments, birthing classes, baby shopping, decorating the nursery...all of it. If you'll let me..." He proposed.

Teddy started crying again, she was beyond touched.

"Owen, you don't have to do that..." She replied, she didn't want to feel like an obligation just because she was pregnant and alone.

"I WANT to, Teddy. You're my bestfriend, you're the most important person in the world to me."

Teddy paused, feeling a bit funny.

"What about Cristina?" She asked.

Owen froze. Cristina was a touchy subject right now. They weren't doing well. He cheated, she left. She didn't want kids, she aborted their baby and he couldn't forgive her. Owen knew his faults in the situation, but she broke him.

"She..." He stopped.

Teddy looked at him, encouraging him to go on.

"The last few weeks have been hard. I think it may be the end." He said quietly.

Teddy nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you much..." she replied heavily.

Owen shook his head.

"Please, my shit doesn't even compare to what you've been going through."

"Owen," Teddy said, "everyone's pain and struggle is valid. There's no comparison."

"I know...I know. The point is, Teddy, I'm GOING to be there for you, through this. And it doesn't matter what Cristina thinks about it." And he embraced Teddy once again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Teddy and Owens friendship repaired each day, and not only that, he kept his word.

Teddy's belly continued to grow. At nearly 16 weeks she had a proper bulge that she couldn't keep her hands off of, and she was truly beginning to enjoy being pregnant. She even began to feel the slightest of flutters from her babies.

The first time it happened, she was visiting their father.

"Henry...I don't know how I-" Teddy clutched her belly gently as tears pooled in her eyes, "oh my god, oh my god!"

She was mesmerized with the slight flutters that tickled her tummy in the sweetest and most exciting way.

"Henry...are you here, are you doing this?!" She cried.

She shook her head in awe. What were the chances that she'd feel their babies first flutters why she was paying a visit to their daddy?

"Henry our babies are healthy, they're thriving. Oh honey, I wish you could feel this...although...even if you were here you probably wouldn't be able to feel it from the outside yet. But oh my god Henry...our babies, they're moving!"

Teddy cried and cried on Henry's grave with happiness, and didn't stop rubbing her belly once, intoxicated by the beautiful flutters that seemed never ending.

Once she left the cemetery, she called Owen immediately.

"Owen, Owen!" Teddy squealed.

"Teddy, are you okay?!" Owen asked, panicking of course.

Teddy laughed.

"Oh relax, Hunt. I'm fine! More than fine..." she trailed off.

"So what's going on?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, I was visiting Henry's grave and it happened...Owen, it happened." She cried.

"What happened Teddy?"

"They moved, Owen! The babies moved! I felt the first flutters and they just kept going and going!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" He felt so excited and happy for her.

"It really did feel like little fishes, or feathers!" Teddy laughed, "I don't know. All I know is, it felt incredible. And the fact that it happened for the first time while I was-you know." She said.

"I know. It's like it was a sign." Owen replied.

"Yeah," Teddy smiled and rubbed her bulge lovingly, "anyway, I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to you later Altman."

"Bye Owen."


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder what they're gonna be..." Teddy said one night softly and mindlessly, as she stroked her already bulging 21 week baby bump.

Owen came back in the living room carrying a warm mug of herbal tea for Teddy, which he made her almost every night.

The two friends had just finished an extra large cheese pizza that Teddy polished off mostly by herself, while watching The Office. Owen just laughed, he was always impressed by how she ate for such a tiny person but pregnancy had really made her a savage.

"Well whatever they are, they're going to be perfect. Like you." He smiled, handing her the mug carefully.

"And like their daddy." Teddy replied with a melancholy look on her face.

Owen nodded awkwardly in agreement. This situation was so tough for him sometimes. He loved being there for his best friend, helping her through the best and worst time of her life, but sometimes he found himself losing sight of what their situation actually was.

He and Teddy were not together. She was recently widowed and those are not his babies that she's carrying. Sometimes he wished they were.

Teddy's sweet voice interrupted Owens thoughts.

"I think they're boys." Teddy giggled.

"Boys, really?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yeah! I mean, they're bouncing around all the time like two energetic boys, hardly giving mommy a minutes rest!" Teddy scolded her belly playfully in baby talk.

Owen shook his head, smiling.

"You know girls can be just as active Teddy."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled, continuing to rub her bump. She seemed to barely keep her hands off of it these days, she was so in love with her babies already.

"Personally, I think they're girls, or one of each at least." Owen stated.

"Really, you think so?!" Teddy beamed at the thought. She definitely always saw herself as a girl mom.

"Yeah! You always said, you know, back in Iraq? That you always dreamed of having a little girl, a mini-you." Owen laughed.

"Yeah." Teddy nodded, remembering her words from those days she and Owen sat outside talking for hours late at night, staring at the stars.

Teddy thought for a moment.

"But now, I think I want a boy because, he could carry on Henry's name, you know? I'd have a little Henry running around." She said sadly.

Owen nodded, gently took Teddy's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Teddy, no matter what you're having...there are two little Henry's squirming around in there. Whether they're two boys, two girls, or one of each, they'll both carry half of Henry in them for you to have forever." Owen said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Owen began to pull away as their eyes met in an intense stare glowing with passion, rage, and ecstasy. Before he knew it, Teddy had her lips crashing with his with such force, he could barely catch his breath.

Their clothes were next. Everything happened so quickly. They each ripped each stitch of clothing off of one another until they were both only in their underwear.

Owen stopped the kissing abruptly.

"Teddy," he said breathlessly, "we don't have to do this...you're still-" But Teddy cut him off, pulling his face into hers.

"Its okay, I want this, I need you," she mumbled between gasping for air, "please, Owen, I need you."

He hesitated. As much as he wanted to make love to Teddy, he was scared. Scared of the repercussions of sex with his best friend, while pregnant with another mans babies.

Cristina JUST filed for divorce, Henry died less than 6 months ago and he did feel a little odd being so intimate with Teddy while she was pregnant. Nonetheless, she said she needed him, so he obliged, helping her up as they stumbled into her bedroom.

Once inside, things continued to progress quickly. There was no time to process what they were doing, but that's not to say they weren't enjoying themselves. Teddy felt so incredibly alone since Henry's untimely death, she just needed to FEEL.

They made love slowly and passionately, then deeper and faster. It felt natural, like they'd been having sex for years. Surprisingly, they were completely comfortable with each other in this way.

Owen even kissed and rubbed her growing baby bump as they explored each others bodies. They didn't make those babies together but Owen found her pregnant body so beautiful, so mesmerizing and Teddy didn't mind at all, all the love he was giving her midsection.

But then that wasn't enough.

"Lower, lower..." Teddy panted as she guided Owens head further down.

"Whatever you want..." he whispered.

They ended up making love for hours and hours until both finished together numerous times and were completely exhausted.

Teddy lay in Owens arms, catching her breath. Her eyes were heavy but she was completely content and satisfied.

Owen smiled, stroked her hair and watched her skin ripple with each twist and kick her babies were giving their mom.

"They're really active." He said.

Teddy grinned back.

"I know, I told you," she laughed, "that's why I can never sleep!"

She rubbed and gave special attention to the particular spots where the babies were making their presence known the most.

After a few moments of silence, Owen felt the need to address the elephant in the room.

"So, Teddy...?" He started.

"Yeah?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Should we talk about what just happened?"

Teddy's smile disappeared and she stirred uncomfortably.

"Teddy?" Owen asked again.

"What? There's nothing to talk about Owen. We...we had sex. Nothing more. I needed sex, second trimester hormones have me going crazy!" She exclaimed.

Owen sat up, slightly offended.

"Wait, so you're telling me...all that love making...all the things we whispered to one another...all that intimacy was just...mindless sex to you?"

Teddy turned to Owen with tears in her eyes.

"It has to be."

"Why?" Owen was utterly confused by her sudden change of mood.

"Because you're married, and I'm pregnant with my dead husbands babies! And now..." Teddy cried.

"And now?" Owen asked painfully.

"And now I've betrayed him..." Teddy began sobbing.

"Teddy, what are you talking about?! A few moments ago we were happy, passionate and comfortable with each other. We cuddled...admiring those growing babies! Where did this change come from?!" He began shouting.

"I'm sorry I'm pregnant and hormonal, mood changes come with the territory!" Teddy bellowed back. "I'm a basket case of emotions! I felt so happy and comfortable with you too and then, a wave of guilt and sadness washed over me like a title wave!"

Owens heart sank for his friend...the woman he loved. That was the thing, he loved Teddy, but she wasn't ready to hear that. Maybe he wasn't ready to admit it.

"Teddy," Owen said gently and sat beside her once again on her bed, "just because you're finding comfort in another person, trying to be happy...doesn't mean you love Henry any less."

Teddy wiped away her tears.

"I know...I know it's just, it's confusing Owen...because it's you. It's us."

"Yeah." Owen mumbled.

"I'm sorry Owen but...I think you should go."

"What?" He asked.

"I just-I can't do this right now," she looked at him with sad, red eyes, "please?"

Owen got up slowly, completely taken aback that their amazing night together was going to end this way.

"Do you still want me to come to your appointment tomorrow? I'd love to find out what they are..." He asked pleadingly.

Teddy hesitated, but remembered how much he cared enough about their friendship to step up as a father figure during her pregnancy.

"Yes. Yes of course." Teddy said without looking at Owen.

"Okay...see your tomorrow then," Owen started to walk out and stopped at the door frame without turning around.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy awoke from the most restless sleep she'd had since Henry died. Over the last couple of weeks, her babies brought her so much love and comfort that her loneliness diminished and she was able to start sleeping through the night again. Unless of course, her babies decided to wake her for multiple bathroom breaks throughout the night which was a common occurrence.

But this time was different. She wasn't up at all hours having to pee or throw up, she was up because she was devastated over how she'd ended things with Owen. He didn't deserve that, after everything he had done and was doing for her.

"I'm such an idiot..." Teddy cried and mumbled to herself as she stirred in her sheets, the Seattle sunrise was beginning to creep through her curtains.

She thought about last night. She was a little sore, which reminded her of what she had done. She tried to convince herself that what she did wasn't wrong. She felt love, comfort and passion. Why was that a bad thing? Because your husband just died, Altman, and you're carrying his babies, her mind would scream at her.

Teddy sobbed, she simply felt consumed by her thoughts.

She felt so much for Owen but she still loved Henry. She loved her babies and didn't want them coming into this world thinking that she forgot about their dad so soon. She didn't know what to do, she felt so lost and confused.

Once the sunlight completely illuminated her bedroom, Teddy decided to get an early start to the day to keep her mind off of things before her OBGYN appointment at 10. And today was the day she'd been waiting for for weeks, today she'd finally know if her babies were boys, girls, or one of each. The excitement she felt the night before was diminished by her crippling sorrow but she tried hard to focus on the exciting feeling she got in her chest when she thought about knowing what she'll have in a few short months.

"I can't wait to see you guys today." She whispered to her belly, giving a soft smile and rub to the protrusion which resulted in her twins kicking away in response.

She then showered, dressed, had some cereal and headed out the door.

She realized before leaving that she hadn't looked at her phone since last night. She and Owen were so caught up in each other that she hadn't even grabbed it off the kitchen counter to charge by her bedside for the night, and now it was at 20%.

"Shit..." She mumbled.

Not only that, she had 2 missed calls and 3 texts from Owen. She didn't want her phone to die before getting to the hospital, so she ignored the notifications until further notice.

Once she got to Grey Sloan, she settled her belongings in the Attending's Lounge, grabbed her charger and plugged in her phone right away while taking a breather in one of the large, cozy chairs by the window.

It was 9:15 already, but she still had plenty of time to relax for a bit before her appointment.

Teddy unlocked her phone and decided to listen to Owens voicemails first. The first one was only 10 minutes after he left her apartment the night before.

"Hey...Teddy...I-um...you know what, never mind, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

She played the second one, left about two hours after the first.

"Hi, Teddy, it's me again. I can't sleep, and I don't know if you are either...you probably are, you're growing two humans...anyway, I'm sorry about tonight...I just-I thought that's what you wanted. But maybe it was too soon, for both of us. One thing I want you to know, you did not betray Henry. If anything all Henry would want right now is for you to be happy...anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for the ultrasound...see how the little guys, girls or both are doing, if you'll let me. I'll text you in the morning to confirm. Okay, bye."

At this point Teddy was crying. She really did want to be with Owen, especially after last night. Over the years, no matter the bad timing and harsh words that clouded their relationship, they were always there for each other. She loved him.

She tried to let go and move on from her feelings for Owen with Henry. She loved Henry, she did. He brought her so much happiness and joy, she decided she wanted a full life with him. But now, that was impossible.

Henry left her with the most beautiful gifts of all...why shouldn't she share that with someone who cares for her, and her children? Her mind was racing.

Teddy read Owens texts next.

"Hey Teddy, hope you slept well. I don't know if you heard my voicemail last night but, just want to confirm you're still okay with me being at the appointment today?"

That was at 6:30a.m., the next was at 7:15.

"If you don't want me there that's fine...I understand, just please let me know? Thanks."

Teddy felt worse now. If only she had just plugged in her damn phone and checked it when she was up at 6, she wouldn't have Owen hanging. But her phone suddenly buzzed again, it was Owen.

"Hey." She picked up immediately.

"Teddy! Where are you, are you okay?" Owen asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I JUST got all of your messages. I left my phone in the kitchen last night and when I was about to leave this morning it was almost dead." She explained.

"Oh okay. I was a little worried." He sighed in relief.

There was an awkward pause before he started speaking again.

"So...how are you?" He asked carefully.

"Owen...I think we should talk." Teddy said.

"Me too, but after your appointment. I'm just getting to the hospital now and it's nearly ten, we should probably get up there...if you still want me to that is..." He trailed off.

"Yes, yes I want you to." Teddy replied with tears in her eyes.

He smiled to himself, he was relieved that she still wanted him there because even though those babies weren't his flesh and blood, he didn't want to miss this moment for the world. He loved them, and their mom.

"Ok."

When they met up in OB minutes later they embraced immediately.

"I'm so sorry Owen...for what I said last night...for kicking you out...you didn't deserve-" Teddy sobbed into his shirt where he held her head tight and stroked her hair over and over.

"No Teddy, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I should have known it wasn't the right time to be having sex with you for the first time, under the circumstances."

Teddy looked up, her green eyes glazed with tears.

"But I said yes, Owen. I wanted it, and I wanted you. Okay?"

Owen simply nodded and led her into the exam room where Arizona was waiting.

"Hey guys! Everything...okay?" She asked a little concerned seeing as Teddy was crying.

"Everything's fine," Teddy half lied, "I'm just emotional over finding out the sex of the babies!"

Arizona was unconvinced but beamed anyway.

"Yeah, it's a big day! Any guesses?" She asked as a Teddy laid down and she squeezed the cold, blue gel all over her bump.

"Well," Owen smirked, "I think they're either two girls, or one of each. But Teddy seems to think they're boys."

"They're so active!" Teddy defended herself, "it just feels like two energetic boys in there!"

Arizona laughed as she began moving the probe around.

"You know girls can be just as active as boys, right?"

"That's what I said!" Owen laughed.

Teddy shook her head and smiled, she was beginning to feel okay again.

Suddenly the two strong heartbeats echoed the room and Teddy's eyed pooled with tears once again as the images of her sweet and growing babies filled the screen.

"Everything looks great, Teddy. You're taking very good care of your...are you ready?" Arizona beamed. Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "You're taking very good care of your BOYS in there, Teddy. Congratulations, you have two beautiful and healthy baby boys on the way!"

Teddy burst into tears. She knew it. She liked to think it was her maternal instincts that played a role in knowing she had two sons on the way. She and Henry would have two sons. She was ecstatic, but sad that Henry would never know them.

Owen was crying too. He hugged Teddy tight and wouldn't let her go.

"You were right babe, you were right." He whispered over and over onto her tear soaked cheeks.

Arizona paused what she was doing.

"Babe? Are you two a thing now...?" She asked awkwardly.

Teddy and Owen slowly pulled away from one another, sniffing and wiping away their tears before coming up with an answer, because they didn't know what the hell they were right now.

"Well...we..." Teddy stuttered, she wasn't ready for people to know yet, for people to know she was considering being romantically involved with her best friend less than a year after her husbands death.

Owen looked at Teddy unsure of what to say but without warning, he blurted it out.

"Well, we had sex last night."

"Owen!" Teddy hissed.

Arizona's eyes widened, she was in shock.

"You what?! What about Cristina, what about...Henry...what about-" she didn't know what else to say.

Teddy suddenly felt defensive.

"What about Henry?!" Teddy snapped. "I'm alone, Arizona. Well, sort of...but I'm a pregnant widow! I never expected to be that in my life. Owen is...Owen. Why shouldn't I take advantage of having love and comfort in my life, especially now?"

Teddy's words sunk into Owens mind.

"Wait, what do you mean "take advantage?" He questioned.

"Owen, I didn't mean it like that, I just mean-"

"I think I get it." Owen snapped and headed out the door.

"Oh honey..." Arizona said, "I know this is unimaginable, but you really, really need to figure things out..."

Teddy rubbed her bump lovingly, but with such sadness in her whole demeanor, her boys stirred softly.

"I'm so confused, Arizona. I don't know what to do. I loved Henry, I did. But I love Owen." She cried.

Arizona rubbed her friends back as she sat up.

"I know, I know. But you'll figure out. But first, you have got to clear things up with Owen in whatever that means for you two, because I just saw a man in incredible pain and I don't think you meant for that to happen."

"No, I didn't." Teddy responded heavily.

"Then go find him and don't forget these." Arizona smiled and handed Teddy the new print outs of her babies, with the label "it's a BOY" above each their heads.

Teddy smiled and stroked the images softly. Her boys. No matter what, she'd be bringing two, sweet baby boys into the world soon enough, that she would get to love and cherish forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy left Arizona in the OBGYN wing of SGMW and began making her way through the busy corridors of the hospital in search of Owen.

She felt horrible for what she said in front of him, implying she was taking advantage of him. Taking advantage of the care, concern and love he was giving her and her babies. Watching him storm out of the exam room like he did, with such a pained look on his face? Broke her. He was her best friend.

Her heart pounded from the brisk walking and her boys were treating her bladder like a trampoline. Finally, she ran into Cristina...maybe she knew where he was.

"Hey," Teddy said breathlessly, "have you seen Owen?"

Cristina looked up from her chart with a questioning look.

"Um, no? We're not on the best terms right now...also, do you need an inhaler?"

Teddy laughed.

"No, I just need a second to catch my breath. I've been running around the hospital looking for Owen and my boys ran along with me." Teddy said, stroking her bump as their movements began to calm.

"Oh, boys?" Cristina asked.

"Oh, yeah! I just found out...I assume you don't want to see the scans?" Teddy asked with a knowing smirk.

"No thanks, I'm good," Cristina smiled in the most polite way she could, "but congratulations. Boys will be fun, but I gotta say, I always saw you as a girl mom."

"That's funny because that's what Owen said too." Teddy responded quietly.

"Everything okay with you two?" Cristina asked.

"Um, yeah," Teddy lied, "but I really need to find him, you know, to tell him about the boys!" She lied again.

"I thought Owen promised to help you through this, including going to every appointment with you?" Cristina asked suspiciously.

Teddy froze. She couldn't tell Cristina the truth, that she was in love with her ex-husband, that they had had sex 24 hours ago, all the while when she's pregnant with her dead husbands babies. No she couldn't tell her that.

"Yeah well, today he couldn't. I think he had surgery or something but, I'm just so excited I have to find him." She said with a forced smile.

"Well, you should be. Anyway, I gotta go, I'm on Shepherds service today. I'll see you later." And with that, Cristina headed to the Neuro wing.

Teddy took a deep breath and took out her phone. She was hoping to have a message or two, or even a missed call from Owen but there was nothing.

Should she text him, call him? No, let him come to her, she thought. But she couldn't do that either. She was lost.

Teddy was the type of person who wanted to fix things right away, and she hated the idea of looming what ifs and unresolved feelings. It ate her alive.

Suddenly as if on cue, her phone buzzed...but it was Arizona.

"Hey, any luck with Owen?" It read.

She did her best to hold back tears as she texted her friend back, the hormones were insane, she cried at everything these days whether it made her happy or sad.

"No. Can't find him. :(" She replied.

Another buzz.

"Give it time. Maybe you'll hear from him tonight. But I would just give him space for now. Okay? You're off today, go home and take care of your boys :)" Arizona said.

Teddy smiled again at the thought of her sweet little boys swimming around inside of her. She really loved them so much already. As painful as it was inevitably going to be, seeing Henry in their newborn baby boys' faces, she couldn't wait to give birth to them and hold them in her arms for the first time.

"Let's go home." She whispered to her belly, and her babies gave a small series of kicks in return.

For the rest of the day, Teddy did as she was told. She left her ringer on, but set her phone aside for awhile in the kitchen. She completely unplugged and focused on taking care of herself and her babies. When she arrived home around noon, she indulged herself with a hearty brunch consisting of a cheddar, ham and spinach egg white omelette, with a side of French toast.

She also treated herself with a virgin mimosa.

Once she finished her meal, she took a warm bath accompanied with aromatherapy candles and oils in the water. She was completely calm, she wasn't even thinking about Owen, it was just her and her babies.

After her bath, she snuggled up under the silky sheets of her bed and fell deeply asleep. Hours later, several knocks at her door awoke her from her deep sleep.

She thought she was dreaming at first, but once the knocking persisted and she heard Owen yelling on the other side of the door, she knew this was real and she bolted.

"Teddy! Teddy?! Are you okay? Why aren't you answering your phone?!" He bellowed.

Shit. Her phone. It was on the kitchen counter all day, she didn't even think to put it on her bedside table before taking a nap. She didn't imagine she'd sleep for so long. Idiot, you're pregnant with twins! She thought to herself.

"Once second!" She called back and scurried as fast as she could to her front door.

"Owen! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Owen looked back at her, stunned.

"What am I doing here? Well I don't know Teddy...my pregnant best friend didn't answer her phone all day and no one knew where she was or what she was doing so, here I am!" Owen retorted.

"You...you were worried about me?" Teddy asked pitifully with tears in her eyes.

He slowly stepped into the apartment and Teddy backed up to make him feel more welcome to enter.

Owen looked deeply into her huge green eyes.

"Teddy, of course I was worried about you. I'm always going to be worried about you and I always will, because I care for you Teddy, because I..." Owen trailed off.

"Because you love me." Teddy finished.

Owen looked at her, shocked.

"You...you heard me last night?" He asked.

"I did," Teddy smiled softly and stepped closer to Owen.

She took the collars of his shirt gently and kissed him slow and deeply.

When she broke the kiss, they both were crying, happy tears.

"Owen, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier in the exam room...I'm not taking advantage of you, I'm not. I'm just...broken, I guess? A mess. Pregnancy on top of everything has done shit for my emotional state." Teddy laughed humorlessly.

Owen smiled and tucked Teddy's hair behind her tear soaked face.

"Teddy, you don't have to apologize to me. Ever. You hear me? Of all people, I understand what you're going through. Yoy don't have to be scared or broken, not anymore..."

He stepped away for a moment and turned around taking a small, black velvet box from his coat pocket. Turning around, he got down on one knee and Teddy felt her heart pounding so fast and hard she thought she might faint.

"Teddy, in all my life I never thought I would meet a woman like you. You are...the light at the end of the very, very dark tunnel that has been my life. You're my saving grace...maybe that's why your middle name is Grace. You're everything to me, Teddy. Those boys you're carrying are everything to me. I want to take care of you, and them for the rest of my life. I want to have more babies with you someday, if you want. I love you, Teddy I love you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. So, Theodora Grace Altman...will you marry me?"

Teddy was sobbing, her throat completely closed off. She helped Owen up and embraced him deeply.

"Is that a yes?" He whispered hopefully in her ear.

Teddy pulled away and looked into his wide pleading eyes with the saddest, sweetest face. She stroked his cheek lovingly, wiping away his tears.

"Owen..." she said in a choked whisper, "no."


End file.
